1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to a method of sewing a decorative seam into a material used in an automotive trim component and an automotive trim component having the decorative seam made using the method.
2. Background Art
A method of sewing a decorative seam and an automotive trim component having the decorative seam made by the method is disclosed herein. Examples of decorative seams are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,997,126 and 6,935,260 and in U.S. Publication Nos. 2007/0022931; 2005/0188907; 2005/0081771; and 2005/0081770.